


Kuroko no Basket Coach?

by Anime_Rebble_129



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Rebble_129/pseuds/Anime_Rebble_129
Summary: Kuroko no basket fanfictionThe Generation of Miracles was one of the strongest Basketball teams until it all started to fall apart in the third year. What happened? The 'glue' which held the team together left.they lost their coach and secret player Ren Yukibara. But now that she's back what will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that the 'facts' in this will mostly be made up unless stated in the chapter notes either at the beginning or end. [Because I'm lazy]  
> This is also a fanfiction which, as the name implies it's fiction based on a show (which is also a work of fiction) written by a fan. There will most likely be few facts in this that are right and many that are wrong so please don't take it to heart as fact because it probably isn't [because I'm lazy].  
> Comment about spelling and grammar if you like but (there's no point in commenting on spelling unless you can't tell what word it's supposed to be also) there's no telling if i'll actually see it because I tend to forget to check.  
> I don't own Kuroko no Basket also known as Kuroko's Basket Ball

Full Name : Ren Yukibara

Nick name : Yuki

Age : 16

Middle school : Tekia (Tokyo) & Spring Stone (America)

High school : Serin

About : Yuki grew up mainly in Tokyo and was really close to generation of miracles before they were miracles.  Yuki knew each of the members before most of them knew each other and encouraged them to play the game. in middle school she became the co-coach and player for the generation of miracles until her grandmother in America fell ill and so she and her family had to move to America for a year. whilst in America Yuki's American basketball team won the nationals and the state championships with her as captain. Now nearly two years later Yuki is back in Japan ready to back to playing with her old team but how will she react when she finds out about their third year and about how they all changed after she left?

The light of the Generation.


	2. New Start Different School

Yuki's P.O.V

Full Name : Ren Yukibara

Nick name : Yuki

Gender : Female

It's been the same routine for the past year but not any more I have finally been given the all clear and the go ahead to go back to playing by favourite sport of all time basketball. To me there isn't anything better than shooting three pointers, playing the game that I love with my friends.

I haven't been able to play for the past year because of medical reasons. It's also the reason why I changed schools without telling anyone. I'm probably not as good as I used to be. In fact if the guys saw me play now they'd probably just laugh in my face about it. Thinking that I was messing around. But to be honest I don't think that I'll ever play the same way again I still haven't seen the team since I left it's probably for the best though I'd only show them up. I'm just too weak. This is why instead of going to one of the schools that always get into the finals of the school basket ball leagues I'm joining the school that seams to have the smallest chance of even passing the first phase of the interim knock outs.

I've decided on going to Serin High and making their basket ball team that was newly formed last year one of miracles. I did it once without trying so I should be able to do it again but even better with trying. Except this time they have to be able to keep their love for the sport. So that they don't end up hating the very thing that they love. That is the major flaw in the generation of miracles after I left so did their hearts for the game.

+First day+

I get to the school thinking that they would just have classes on today so that new students and first years can get used to the way that the school is. But did that happen? Nope. instead I get bombarded with clubs and other groups trying to get me to join. Out of all of them though there is just one club that I want to find, basketball hopefully I might be able to become a co-coach like in middle school or maybe even a player. I'm hoping for both though. I mean what kind of coach can't play the game they coach? It would just be ridiculous and plain pointless.

I finally find the right stand near the end of one of the sides to see a really tall guy with glasses and a shorter girl with short brown hair.

just as I'm about to walk up to sign up I see a guy with light blue hair. Kuroko. The last time that I saw him was when I had to leave.

 

*flashback*

'Yuki-san why are you leaving?" Kuroko asked me well of course e would know

'I'm sorry Kuroko-kun but I have to go to America"

'that still isn't why"

'It's to see a specialist Kuroko its because of my health"

'Ok then but please come back when your better the team won't be the same without you here"

'Don't worry i'll come back as soon as I can. Even if it isn't until high school. I promise you that"

'What high school do you want to go to?"

'Serin why?"

'no reason just wondering"

*flashback end*

 

 _'so that's why he wanted to know huh. well I guess I can't just stand here all day.'_ I thought to myself as I walked over to the table.

'Excuse me. But is this there I can sign up for basket ball?"

'Hmm. I don't know why do you want to sign up?"

'Well that's easy I love to play basket ball in middle school I used to be a co-coach and player until I had to leave for America because of poor health but I've finally been given the okay to play again after two years of treatment. Although my old team would most likely laugh at me now. I would still like to be able to play and also beat the idiot baka's at their own game for calling me weak."

'What middle school did you go to and what team did you play for and co-coach?"

'I went to Tekia middle school until half way through second year"

'YES! you can join!" the girl shouts whilst the guy standing next to her just sweat drops and says

'Here you just need to fill these out, sorry about her she tends to get a little overenthusiastic about basketball"

'Ahh. no problem I mean don't we all at some points?"

' before I forget come to the gym after school for try outs!"

'Hai!" I reply as I walk away

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

*********skiping to after school 'cos I can

 

Ok maybe I'm just a bit lazy...........

 

 

........Ok.  Ok very lazy

 

On with the story.

______________________________________________________

 

walking into the gym for basketball try outs I can't help but sense an ominous aura in the air. 

Meh. 

What's the worst that can happen, maybe I'll meet an old friend.

Thinking of friends I wonder what happened to Taiga I kinda hope he got into the scholarship program here it would be so awesome to see the look on his face to see that we ended up in the same school. Again.  
Yeh. that's right I know Kagami Taiga and I'm the only one out of the group back in america that gets away with calling him that.

__________

sorry for such a tiny chapter it'll be a double update next time. Promise.

Gonna be slow updates though. 


End file.
